Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XVIII
Rodzina Połanieckich 37 - Nawet się nie pytam - mówił Bigiel do Połanieckiego po jego powrocie do Warszawy - czy jesteś szczęśliwy. Z taką osobą, jak twoja żona, nie można być nieszczęśliwym. - Tak - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Marynia taka poczciwa kobiecina, że trudno o lepszą. Po czym zwrócił się do pani Bigielowej: - Obojgu nam dobrze - rzekł - i nie może być inaczej. Pamięta droga pani nasze dawne rozmowy o małżeństwie i miłości? Pamięta pani, jak ja się bałem, żeby nie trafić na kobietę, która by chciała zasłonić sobą mężowi cały świat, zająć wszystkie jego myśli, wszystkie jego uczucia, być jedynym celem jego życia? Pamięta pani, jak dowodziłem i pani, i pani Emilii, że jednak miłość dla kobiety nie może i nie powinna być dla człowieka wszystkim i że poza nią są inne sprawy na świecie? - Tak, ale pamiętam także, co ja panu mówiłam, iż mnie na przykład zajęcia domowe nic a nic nie przeszkadzają kochać dzieci... Bo ja wiem! ale tak mi się jakoś zdaje, że te rzeczy nie są jak, na przykład, pudełka, których jak się kilka na stole postawi, to na inne nie ma już miejsca. - Moja żona ma słuszność - rzekł Bigiel. - To zauważyłem, że ludzie często się mylą, przenosząc w warunki fizyczne uczucia albo idee. Gdy o nich mowa, nie ma co mówić o miejscu... Na to Połaniecki rzekł wesoło: - Cicho, ty kraju podbity! - A kiedy mi z tym dobrze - rzekł roztropnie Bigiel. - Przy tym i ty będziesz podbity. - Ja? - Tak. Poczciwością, dobrocią, sercem. - To co innego. Można być podbitym i nie być pantoflem. Nie przeszkadzajcie mi państwo chwalić Maryni. Trafiłem tak, że lepiej nie mogłem, i właśnie dlatego że ona zadawalnia się takim uczuciem, jakie dla niej mam - i nie chce być moim wyłącznym bożyszczem. Za to ją kocham! Bóg mnie ustrzegł od żony wymagającej poświęcenia dla siebie całej duszy, całego rozumu, całej istoty et caetera - i szczerze mu za to dziękuję, bo takiej bym nie zniósł. Prędzej rozumiem, ze to wszystko można dać z dobrej woli, a mianowicie wówczas, gdy to nie jest wymaganiem. - Niech mi pan wierzy, panie Stanisławie - odrzekła pani Bigielowa - że my bez wyjątku jesteśmy pod tym względem jednako wymagające, tylko z początku bierzemy często tę cząstkę, którą nam dają, za całość, a potem... - A potem co? - przerwał nieco drwiąco Połaniecki. - Potem te, które mają w sercu prawdziwą poczciwość, zdobywają się na coś, co dla was jest słowem bez znaczenia, a dla nas często podstawą życia. - Cóż to za talizman? - Rezygnacja. Połaniecki zaczął się śmiać. - Nieboszczyk Bukacki mawiał - rzekł - że kobiety ubierają się często w rezygnację tak jak w kapelusz, dlatego że im z tym do twarzy. Kapelusz z rezygnacji, woalka z lekkiej melancholii - alboż to brzydkie? - Nie, to nie brzydkie. Co pan chce! może to strój, ale w takim stroju łatwiej się dostać do nieba niż w innym. - To moja Marynia skazana w takim razie do piekła, bo mam nadzieję, że go nie będzie nigdy nosiła. Zresztą za chwilę ją pani zobaczy, gdyż obiecała mi, że po naszych godzinach biurowych przyjdzie do państwa. Spóźnia się maruda, ale już tu powinna być. - Ojciec pewnie jej nie puszcza. Ale zostaniecie państwo u nas na obiedzie, bez żadnej ceremonii - prawda? - Zostaniemy na obiedzie. Zgoda! - I tak ktoś się nam dziś obiecał, więc się tylko towarzystwo powiększy. Tymczasem pójdę zapowiedzieć, żeby przygotowano dla was nakrycia. To rzekłszy pani Bigielowa wyszła. Połaniecki zaś spytał Bigiela: - Kogo macie mieć na obiedzie? - Zawiłowskiego, przyszłego korespondenta naszego Domu. - Jaki to Zawiłowski? - Ten, ten sam, znany już - poeta. -Z Parnasu do kantorka? jakże to? - Bo już nie pamiętam, kto powiedział, że społeczeństwo nasze trzyma swoich geniuszów na diecie. Mówią, że to bardzo zdolny człowiek, ale wierszami nie można na chleb zarobić. Wiesz, nasz Ciskowski przeszedł do Towarzystwa Ubezpieczeń - posada zawakowała i zgłosił się Zawiłowski. Miałem trochę skrupułów, ale on mi powiedział, że to dla niego kwestia chleba i możności pracy. Przy tym podobał mi się, bo się przyznał od razu, że w trzech językach pisze, ale, żadnym, dobrze nie mówi, a po wtóre, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o korespondencji handlowej. - E, to głupstwo - odrzekł Połaniecki - w tydzień się nauczy. Tylko czy to na długo będzie tej posady i czy korespondencja nie będzie zalegała... Z poetą sprawa! - To się pożegnamy. Ale rozumiesz, że gdy sam się zgłosił, wolałem dać miejsce takiemu Zawiłowskiemu niż komu innemu. Za trzy dni ma zacząć robotę. Tymczasem wypłaciłem mu naprzód miesięczną pensję, bo było trzeba. - Goły był? - Zdaje się. Jest tu stary Zawiłowski, ten, co ma córkę, bardzo bogaty człowiek. Pytałem się naszego, czy nie jego krewny. Powiedział, że nie, ale się przy tym zaczerwienił, więc myślę, że tak. Ale jak to u nas! w niczym równowagi: jedni wypierają się krewnych dlatego, że biedni, drudzy dlatego, że bogaci. Wszystko dla fantazji - i przez tę szelmowską pychę. On ci się zresztą z pewnością spodoba. Żonie mojej się podobał. - Kto się podobał twojej żonie? - spytała wchodząc pani Bigielowa. - Zawiłowski. - Bom czytała jego taki ładny wiersz, pod tytułem: Na progu. Przy tym Zawiłowski wygląda, jakby coś chował przed ludźmi. - Chował biedę, a raczej bieda jego chowała. - Nie, on wygląda, jakby przeszedł przez jakiś ciężki zawód. - Widziałeś romantyczkę! Mówiła mi już, że on dużo przecierpiał, i obraziła się, gdym wyraził przypuszczenie, że może na robaki w dziecinnym wieku albo na ognipiór. To dla niej nie dość poetyczne. Lecz Połaniecki począł spoglądać na zegarek i począł się niecierpliwić. - Nie popisuje mi się Marynia - rzekł - co za maruda! Lecz "maruda" właśnie w tej chwili nadeszła, a raczej nadjechała. Powitanie odbyło się bez wybuchów, albowiem z Bigielową widziały się już poprzednio na kolei. Połaniecki zapowiedział żonie, że zostają na obiad, na co zgodziła się chętnie, a następnie poczęła witać się z dziećmi, które hurmem wpadły do pokoju. Tymczasem nadszedł Zawiłowski, którego Bigiel przedstawił Połanieckim. Był to jeszcze zupełnie młody człowiek, lat około dwudziestu siedmiu lub ośmiu, i Połaniecki, patrząc na niego, zauważył, że bynajmniej nie ma miny człowieka, który dużo cierpiał w życiu. Był tylko widocznie zakłopotany w towarzystwie, którego przez pół wcale nie znał. Twarz miał nerwową, z wystającą silnie naprzód, jak u Wagnera, brodą, z wesołymi czarnymi oczyma i z niezmiernie delikatnym, bielszym niż reszta twarzy, czołem, na którym wydatne żyły formowały literę Y. Był przy tym dość wysoki i dość niezgrabny. Słyszałem - rzekł mu Połaniecki - że za trzy dni zacznie pan z nami kolegować. - Tak jest, panie pryncypale - odpowiedział młody człowiek - raczej służyć w biurze. Połaniecki zaczął się śmiać. - Tylko pan daj spokój z pryncypałowaniem! U nas nie ma zwyczaju tak się mościć mościami albo pryncypałować... Nie wiem, chybaby mojej żonie podobał się taki tytuł, dlatego że dodałby jej powagi we własnych oczach. Tu zwrócił się do Maryni: - Słuchaj no, pani pryncypałowo: czy chcesz, żeby cię nazywano pryncypałową? Będzie nowa zabawa! Zawiłowski zmieszał się, ale począł się równie śmiać, gdy pani Połaniecka odrzekła: - Nie, bo mi się zdaje, że "pryncypałowa" powinna nosić oto taki ogromny czepek (tu pokazała rękoma jak wielki), a ja nie cierpię czepka. Zawiłowskiemu uczyniło się raźniej wśród wesołej dobroduszności tych ludzi, zmieszał się jednak znowu, gdy Marynia mu rzekła: - A pan to mój dawny znajomy. Teraz nic nowego nie czytałam, bośmy dopiero co wrócili; czy przybyło co przez ten czas? - Nie, pani - odpowiedział - ja się tak tym zajmuję jak pan Bigiel muzyką: w wolnych chwilach i dla własnej rozrywki. - Nie wierzę - odpowiedziała pani Połaniecka. I miała słuszność nie wierzyć, bo wcale tak nie było. W odpowiedzi Zawiłowskiego brakło też prostoty, ale on chciał dać poznać, że przede wszystkim pragnie uchodzić za korespondenta Domu Handlowego i być traktowanym jako urzędnik, nie jako poeta. Tytułował też Bigiela i Połanieckiego, bynajmniej nie przez potulność, tylko by okazać, że podjąwszy się pracy biurowej uważa ją za tak dobrą jak każda inna, że się do tej roli stosuje i będzie się stosował w przyszłości. Było w tym również i co innego. Zawiłowski, jakkolwiek młody, spostrzegł, ile jest śmieszności w ludziach, którzy napisawszy jeden lub drugi wierszyk przybierają pozy wieszczów i każą się za takowych uważać. Jego wygórowana miłość własna drżała przed obawą śmieszności - wpadł więc w drugą ostateczność i prawie wstydził się swojej poezji. W ostatnich czasach, w których przy tym znosił wielki niedostatek, stało się to niemal dziwactwem, i najlżejsza wzmianka z czyjejkolwiek strony o tym, że jest poetą, wprowadzała go w tłumiony gniew. Czuł zaś jednocześnie, że jest nielogicznym, wobec tego bowiem najprostszą rzeczą było nie pisywać wierszy i nie ogłaszać ich; ale od tego nie mógł się powstrzymać. Głowa jego nie była otoczona jeszcze aureolą, ale padło już na nią kilka promyków, które to rozświetlały mu czoło, to gasły, w miarę jak tworzył lub się zaniedbywał. Po każdym nowym wierszu promyk poczynał na mowo drgać - i Zawiłowski, zarówno zdolny, jak ambitny, cenił w gruncie rzeczy te odbłyski sławy więcej niż wszystko w świecie. Chciał jednak, by ludzie między sobą tylko o nam mówili, ale nie jemu w oczy. Gdy przeczuwał, że o nim zaczynają zapominać, cierpiał skrycie. Było w nim jakby rozdwojenie miłości własnej, która chce sławy i zarazem odpycha ją przez pewną dzikość i dumę, z obawy, by ktoś nie powiedział, że jej za dużo. A prócz tego tkwiło w nim mnóstwo, sprzeczności, jak w człowieku młodym i wrażliwym, który przejmuje się i odczuwa wyjątkowo, a wśród tych odczuwań nie umie częstokroć własnego j a odnaleźć. Z tego powodu artyści w ogóle wydają się częstokroć sztuczni. Tymczasem jednak podano obiad, podczas którego rozmowa toczyła się oczywiście o Włoszech i o ludziach, jakich Połanieccy tam spotkali. Połaniecki opowiadał o Bukackim i o jego ostatnich chwilach, a zarazem ostatniej woli, wskutek której stał się spadkobiercą po nim dość znacznej sumy. Daleko większa część miała być użytą na cele publiczne - i o tym mieli się z Bigielem naradzić. Lubiono jednak Bukackiego i wspominano go ze współczuciem, a pani Bigielowa miała, nawet łzy w oczach, gdy Marynia wspomniała, że się przed śmiercią wyspowiadał i że umarł jak chrześcijanin. Ale współczucie to było tego rodzaju, że można było, przy nim jeść obiad, i jeśli Bukacki wzdychał kiedykolwiek naprawdę za Nirwaną, to obecnie miał, czego chciał, został bowiem dla ludzi, nawet sobie bliskich i którzy go lubili, wspomnieniem zarówno lekkim, jak nietrwałym. Jeszcze tydzień, miesiąc lub rok - i nazwisko jego miało się stać dźwiękiem bez echa. Istotnie, na niczyją głębszą miłość nie zarobił, niczyjej nie miał i życie spłynęło mu w ten sposób, że nawet po takim dziecku jak Litka zostało nie tylko stokroć więcej żalu, miłości, ale i pamiętnych śladów. Zawiłowskiego, który go nie znał, zaciekawiło z początku jego życie, gdy jednak wysłuchał wszystkiego, co Połaniecki opowiadał, pomyślawszy rzekł: "To w dodatku kopia!" - Bukackiego, który ze wszystkiego żartował, byłby jednak zabolał taki nagrobek. Lecz Marynia, chcąc nadać weselszy zwrot rozmowie, poczęła opowiadać o wycieczkach, które czynili po Rzymie i jego okolicach, bądź to sami, bądź ze Świrskim, bądź z Osnowskimi. Bigiel, który był kolegą Osnowskiego i od czasu do czasu jeszcze go widywał, rzekł: - On ma jedną miłość, to jest własną żonę, i jedną nienawiść, to jest własną otyłość, a raczej skłonność do niej. Zresztą najlepszy w świecie człowiek. - Ależ on wygląda zupełnie szczupły - rzekła Marynia, - Dwa lata temu był prawie gruby, ale jak począł jeździć na welocypedzie, fechtować się, zażywać kuracji Bettinga, latem pić Karlsbad, a zimą jeździć do Włoch lub Egiptu dla transpiracji - tak na powrót zrobił się cienki. Zresztą, źle powiedziałem, że on ma nienawiść do otyłości - to jego żona! A on to czyni przez kokieterię względem niej. Tańcowywał też po całych nocach na balach, także z tego samego powodu. - To sclavus saltans - rzekł Połaniecki. - Świrski już nam o tym opowiadał. - Bo rozumiem, że można żonę kochać - rzekł Bigiel - że można ją uważać, jak się to mówi, za źrenicę oka. Dobrze! Ale ja, jak Boga kocham, słyszałem, że on do swojej wiersze pisuje, że otwiera z zamkniętymi oczyma książki, zaznacza palcem wiersz i wróży sobie z tego, co przeczyta, czy jest kochany. Jeśli mu źle wypadnie, to wpada w melancholię. On się kocha jak student. Liczy wszystkie jej spojrzenia, usiłuje odgadnąć, co miało za znaczenie takie lub owakie jej słowo; całuje nie tylko jej nogi i ręce, ale gdy myśli, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, to i jej rękawiczki... Bóg wie co! i tak już przez całe lata. - A jaki kochany! - rzekła Marynia. - Chciałabyś, żebym taki był? - spytał Połaniecki. Ona pomyślała chwilkę i odrzekła: - Nie, bo w takim razie byłbyś inny, niż jesteś. - O to Machiawel! - rzekł Bigiel. - Warto by taką odpowiedź zapisać, bo to zarazem i pochwała, i trochę krytyki, i zaświadczenie, że tak jak jest, jest najlepiej i że można by żądać jeszcze czegoś lepszego. Dajże tu sobie, człowieku, z tym radę. - Ja to biorę jako pochwałę - rzekł Połaniecki -choć pani (tu zwrócił się do Bigielowej) powie zapewne, że to rezygnacja. Pani Bigielowa odrzekła śmiejąc się: - Wierzch jest z miłości, rezygnacja może przyjść z czasem jako podszewka, jeśli zacznie być chłodno. Lecz Zawiłowski patrzył z ciekawością na Marynię. Sama ona wydała mu się i ładna, i sympatyczna, a odpowiedź jej zastanowiła go. Pomyślał jednak, że tak mogła mówić tylko kobieta bardzo zakochana, której nigdy nie dość uczucia. I począł spoglądać na Połanieckiego z pewną zazdrością, że zaś był wielkim samotnikiem, więc przyszły mu zarazem do głowy słowa piosenki: "U sąsiada żonka miła." Tymczasem, ponieważ cały czas milczał lub przemówił zaledwie parę słów, wydawało mu się, że trzeba by jakoś wtrącić się do rozmowy. Ale powstrzymywała go nieśmiałość i przy tym przemijający ból zębów, który po przejściu większego paroksyzmu odzywał się jeszcze chwilami dość silnie. Odbierało mu to resztę animuszu - wreszcie jednak, zdobywszy się na odwagę, spytał: - A pani Osnowska? - A pani Osnowska - odrzekł Połaniecki - ma męża, który kocha za dwoje, więc się nie potrzebuje fatygować. Tak przynajmniej utrzymuje Świrski. Przy tym ma chińskie oczy, ma imię Aneta, plombę w górnych ząbkach, którą widać, jak się bardzo śmieje - więc woli się uśmiechać - i w ogóle jest jak synogarliczka: kręci się w kółko i woła: "Cukru! cukru". - To złośliwy człowiek! - odrzekła Marynia. - Jest śliczna, żywa, sprytna - a pan Świrski nie może wiedzieć, o ile ona męża kocha, bo z pewnością o tym z nią nie rozmawiał. To wszystko są tylko przypuszczenia. Połaniecki pomyślał dwie rzeczy: naprzód, że to nie są przypuszczenia, a po wtóre, że ma żonę równie naiwną, jak poczciwą. Zawiłowski zaś rzekł: - Ciekawym, co by to było, gdyby ona tak samo kochała się w nim jak on w niej? - Byłby to największy dwuosobowy egoizm, jaki świat widział - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Byliby tak zajęci sobą, że nie widzieliby nic i nikogo obok siebie. Zawiłowski uśmiechnął się i odrzekł: - Światło nie przeszkadza ciepłu, ale je rodzi. - Ściśle biorąc, to jest porównanie więcej poetyczne niż fizyczne - odrzekł Połaniecki. Ale obydwom paniom podobała się odpowiedź Zawiłowskiego i obie poparły go gorąco, a gdy do nich przyłączył się i Bigiel, Połaniecki został przegłosowany. Potem poczęto mówić o Maszce i jego żonie. Bigiel opowiadał, że Maszko dostał w ręce ogromną sprawę o zwalenie milionowego testamentu po pannie Płoszowskiej, z którą wystąpiło kilkunastu spadkobierców dość dalekich. Pan Pławicki donosił o tym Maryni do Włoch, ale uważała całą sprawę za takie marzenie, jakim niegdyś były miliony, oparte na marglu w Krzemieniu, i zaledwie o tym wspomniała mężowi, który też od razu kiwnął na wszystko ręką. Teraz, sprawa, skoro Maszko się jej podjął, zapowiadała się poważniej. Bigiel przypuszczał, że muszą być jakieś nieformalności w testamencie, i twierdził, że gdyby Maszko wygrał, mógłby od razu stanąć na nogach, wymówił sobie bowiem olbrzymie honorarium. Połanieckiego cała rzecz zaciekawiła mocno. - Maszko ma jednak sprężystość kota - rzekł - zawsze padnie na nogi. Bigiel zaś odpowiedział: - I tym razem powinniście prosić Boga, żeby krzyża nie złamał, bo to dla pani i dla jej ojca chodzi o niemałą rzecz. Sam Płoszów ze wszystkimi folwarkami oceniono na siedmset tysięcy rubli. A prócz tego jest gruba gotówka. - To by było dziwne, taka niespodziana gratka - rzekł Połaniecki. Lecz Marynia dowiedziała się z przykrością, że ojciec jej wystąpił wraz z innymi spadkobiercami o zwalenie testamentu. Jej "Stach" był człowiekiem zamożnym, i miała ślepą wiarę, że od niego tylko zależy zrobić miliony; ojciec miał rentę, a prócz tego ona odstąpiła mu dożywocie na sumie, która się należała z Magierówki, więc bieda nikomu nie groziła. Miło by wprawdzie było pani Połanieckiej móc odkupić Krzemień i wozić tam na lato swojego "Stacha", ale nie za takie pieniądze. Poczęła więc mówić z wielkim ożywieniem: - Ja się tym tylko martwię. To były pieniądze użyte tak poczciwie! Nie godzi się zmieniać woli zmarłych, nie godzi się odejmować chleba biednym albo szkołom. Synowiec pani Płoszowskiej zastrzelił się: może jej chodziło o ratunek duszy jego, o przejednanie bożego miłosierdzia. To się nie godzi!... Powinno się inaczej myśleć i inaczej czuć!... I aż zapłoniła się nieco, a Połaniecki rzekł: - A jaka rezolutna! Lecz ona wysunęła naprzód swoje nieco za szerokie usta z wyrazem zadąsanego dziecka i poczęła powtarzać: - No, Stachu, powiedz, że ja mam słuszność, powiedz, że ja mam słuszność!! Tyś to powinien powiedzieć! - Bez wątpienia - rzekł Połaniecki - ale Maszko może sprawę wygrać. - Życzę mu, żeby przegrał - odpowiedziała. Połaniecki zaś powtórzył: - A jaka rezolutna! "I jaka poczciwa, jaka szlachetna natura!" - pomyślał Zawiłowski nadając zarazem w swym plastycznym umyśle pojęciom o dobroci i szlachetności kształt kobiety o ciemnych włosach, niebieskich oczach, wysmukłej postawie i ustach nieco za szerokich. Po obiedzie Bigiel z Połanieckim wyszli na cygara i czarną kawę do pokoju biurowego, gdzie mieli zarazem odbyć pierwszą naradę, na jakie cele rozporządzić spadkiem po Bukackim. Zawiłowski jako niepalący został z paniami w salonie. Wówczas Marynia, która, jako pani "pryncypałowa", poczuwała się do obowiązku ośmielenia przyszłego urzędnika "Domu", zbliżyła się do niego i rzekła: - Ja tak jak pani Bigielowa chciałabym, żebyśmy wszyscy uważali się za jedną wielką rodzinę, dlatego niech pan zaliczy i nas do swoich dobrych znajomych. - Z największą chęcią, jeśli pani pozwoli - odpowiedział Zawiłowski. - Ja i tak byłbym złożył moje uszanowanie... - Poznałam wszystkich panów z biura tylko na ślubie, potem zaraz wyjechaliśmy, ale teraz przyjdzie do bliższej znajomości. Mąż mi mówił, że chciałby, żebyśmy się zbierali jednego tygodnia u państwa Bigielów, a drugiego u nas. To bardzo dobry zamiar, tylko ja robię jedno zastrzeżenie. - Jakie? - spytała pani Bigielowa. - Żeby nie wolno było mówić na tych zebraniach o żadnych interesach handlowych. Będzie trochę muzyki, bo spodziewam się, że o tym pomyśli pan Bigiel - a czasem odczytamy coś takiego, jak Na progu. - To chyba nie przy mnie - rzekł z przymuszonym uśmiechem Zawiłowski. A ona poczęła mu patrzeć w oczy ze zwykłą sobie prostotą: - Czemu nie? - spytała. - Wobec ludzi szczerze przyjaznych? Myśmy o panu nieraz i mówili, i myśleli, zanim przyszło do poznania, a cóż dopiero teraz. Zawiłowski czul się ogromnie rozbrojony. Zdawało mu się, iż wpadł między wyjątkowych ludzi, a przynajmniej, że pani Połaniecka jest wyjątkową kobietą. Obawa, która paliła go jak ogień, żeby nie wydać się śmiesznym razem ze swoją poezją, ze swoją długą szyją i spiczastymi łokciami, poczęła się w nim zmniejszać. Było mu przy niej jakoś swobodnie. Odczuwał, że ona nigdy nie mówi dlatego tylko, by coś powiedzieć, lub ze względów towarzyskich, ale wypowiada najściślej tylko to, co płynie z jej dobroci i wrażliwości. Przy tym zachwycała go jej twarz i postać, tak jak w Wenecji zachwyciła Świrskiego. A ponieważ przywykł szukać dla każdego wrażenia określeń, więc począł szukać wyrazów i dla niej - i czuł, że one powinny być nie tylko szczere, ale zarazem wykwintne, wdzięczne i polne, tak jak piękność jej była współcześnie wykwintna i polna. Uznał, że ma przed sobą temat, i zbudził się w nim artysta. Tymczasem ona poczęła go wypytywać z wielką życzliwością o stosunki rodzinne, na szczęście jednak wejście do salonu Bigiela i Połanieckiego uwolniło go od dokładniejszych odpowiedzi, które musiałyby mu być przykre. Ojciec jego, znany niegdyś karciarz i hulaka, od kilku lat cierpiał na pomieszanie zmysłów i był w zakładzie dla obłąkanych. Muzyka miała przerwać tę drażliwą rozmowę. Połaniecki kończył z Bigielem naradę, ów zaś mówił: - Zdaje się, ze to doskonały projekt, ale trzeba się jeszcze będzie namyślić. Potem, wsparłszy się na wiolonczeli, począł się rzeczywiście namyślać, a wreszcie rzekł: - To dziwna rzecz! Ja, jak gram, to niby nic innego mi nie w głowie, a tymczasem nieprawda! Jakaś cząstka mózgu zastanawia się wtedy nad innymi rzeczami, i co szczególne, to że najlepsze pomysły właśnie wówczas przychodzą. To rzekłszy siadł, chwycił wiolonczelę między kolana, przymknął oczy i rozpoczął Pieśń wiosenną. Zawiłowski odszedł tego dnia do siebie, zachwycony domem, ludźmi, ich prostotą, Pieśnią wiosenną, a szczególniej panią Połaniecką. Ona zaś ani się domyślała, że z czasem może wzbogacić "nowym dreszczem" poezję.